


Your heart belongs to me!

by fangirl2013



Series: The White Queen Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern, prompt, secret romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Anne's happy and in love with a certain York. Just not the one you'd expect. </p><p>(Prompt: Anne in a relationship with Edward).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your heart belongs to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt off a very special person so I really, really enjoyed doing this! I hope this is alright.

From the outside, it seemed as if nothing had changed. The house was very much as she had left it and more importantly, her family were as well. Anne couldn't help but let out a small smile as she gazed at her family home. She had been looking forward to seeing everyone again, although, one person in particular.

The small grin seemed to stretch widely across her face as she thought of him. The idea of them would have in the past been laughable, especially, given who she had been fantasizing of. With a shake of her, she stopped digressing and began to make her way towards the front door. 

As she did so, she noticed the sound of voices coming from inside. The hustle and bustle of the New Year was obviously underway. Amongst the voices, she recognised the one she missed the greatest and once again, a smile graced her features.

With her excitement building steadily, she finally made her way through the front door. Despite her hands being laden down with her luggage, she was easily able to grab the door handle. It only took her a couple of seconds to dump her bags unceremoniously in the hallway. 

Anne smiled as she looked to where the voices were coming from. She was so distracted by them that she didn't notice the arms that had snaked around her waist. Anne couldn't help but stiffen against the man whose arms were around her, if only for a few seconds. 

“Oh, how I've missed you!” Anne seemed to relax, at his words, and she couldn't help but smiled as she started to laugh. 

Turning around, she noticed that not only was Edward smiling just as widely as she was but that he looked happy. 

“Did you really need to do that? You frightened me half to death. For a moment there, I thought Eddie Lancaster had finally got me!” Although, Anne seemed to be smiling, as she mentioned Eddie, she noticed how Edward had started to frown. 

Almost immediately, she regretted bringing him up. Not only was it obvious that Edward hadn’t forgotten nor forgiven Eddie for his threat but also that it was still very much fresh on his mind. 

“I’m sorry, I should have thought. It just didn't occur to me.” He was apologetic, even if, Anne felt bad for bringing it up.

Just as Anne was ready to tell him that, she was interrupted by Isabel’s voice. Despite the fact her voice wasn't loud; the both of them sprang apart almost immediately. 

The smile on Isabel’s face told her sister everything she needed to know. She started to smile as well, as she realised that perhaps she wasn't the only one being made ridiculously happy by a York. 

“Annie! When did you arrive?” Her voice conveyed much of her happiness and it was in in a jovial voice did Anne answer her. 

“Just now.” The crimson blush on Anne’s cheeks as she spoke to her sister seemed to amuse Edward, as he had started to smile ever so slightly. 

Whether Isabel noticed Edward’s amused grin Anne wasn’t sure of, especially, as Isabel quickly commandeered her hand. She barely had time to shoot a smile to Edward, before Isabel pulled her towards the Kitchen. 

It only took them a couple of seconds to enter the kitchen and once she had, everyone seemed to notice her presence. Anne felt various sets of eyes turn her and almost immediately did people come to welcome her. 

Her Father welcomed her to with a pleased smile, and open arms but she knew something was going on with him. Not only did he seem subdued but also by the glances he seemed to shot at George, it obviously had something to do with the company. Anne had to stop herself from frowning as she hugged him, tightly. 

At the sight of Richard sitting at the kitchen table, she couldn’t help but feel nervous. The pleased smile upon his face showed just how much he missed her. As Anne looked at him, she noticed that he still looked as handsome as he ever had done. She just hoped, with a sinking heart, that his feelings for her had changed. 

Edward seemed to enter the kitchen, only a short while later, as she felt him squeeze her hand softly as he passed her. 

“Anne, how’s University going?” The question came from Richard but from the interested looks she was receiving, she knew all of them wanted to know. 

Her shrug seemed to please neither her Father nor Richard, and so when she asked how the company was going, they seemed intent on knowing about her first. Perhaps, they were being deliberately evasive but Anne knew she'd have to tell them everything that was going on. 

After doing just that, she finally took her chance to ask about the company. When she had first left, it was only then had there been talk of Edward taking it over. Every time she had spoken to Edward in the past, the company had been a topic they'd left almost untouched. 

“The company is fine. Flourishing, even.” Her Fathers were clipped and to the point and it did nothing to put her mind at rest. 

In the time that passed afterwards, although, Anne’s curiosity seemed to build; she did start to enjoy spending time with her loved ones. Even if, she longed to spend some time with Edward alone. Whenever she got close to doing that, something or someone would inevitably stop her.

When the evening began to draw to a close, she couldn't help but feel frustrated. It seemed that she had spent time talking to everyone apart from Edward. Anne knew Edward felt the same as whenever he managed to come near enough to her, he'd not only give her a smile but also a reassuring squeeze of the hand. 

Just as everyone seemed to announce they were going to bed, Anne and Edward finally took their chance at being alone, under the pretence of tidying up. Sitting next to each other on the sofa, they finally began to talk. 

“We need to tell them. They'll find out eventually. Especially, Isabelle.” Her words seemed to show just how strongly she felt about their relationship, as the emotion was clear in her voice. 

At her words, Edward brought her closer to him, almost as if to remind himself that she was there. 

“I know we do. I’m worried how Richard will react. He’s been looking forward to your arrival.” The guilt created by his words was instinctive and although, she couldn’t help it, she agreed with his words. 

Even though, falling for Edward had never been something she’d wanted or even expected, it had certainly been something she wouldn’t change nor would she want to.  
It seemed Edward was thinking something similar as she caught him gazing at her, with a rather content smile on his face. Once she had turned to him, he still seemed to stare and Anne couldn’t help but wonder if something was wrong with her appearance. 

“What are you looking at?” Her voice was a little unsteady as she spoke which only made Edward’s smile widen. 

The innocent look on Edward’s face particularly made Anne curious and as he answered her, he sounded mischievous. 

“Just you. It’s always you!” A happy blush almost immediately appeared on her cheeks and it made her think that perhaps, he had simply been gazing at her. 

Edward seemed to edge closer to her, and for a moment Anne thought he was going to kiss her, but instead, he brought his mouth closer to her ear, and started to whisper.

“I also wanted to do this!” At the same time as he spoke, he started to very softly tickle her sides. The shriek of laughter erupting from Anne seemed disproportionate to how softly his fingers were doing their work and the smile it caused on Edward’s face seemed show just how much he was enjoying himself.


End file.
